


note #1

by matsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it wouldn't let me post without this thing :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumu/pseuds/matsumu
Summary: I don't know how this thing works! I was so embarrassed while typing the relationships thingy tag.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	note #1

_ November 25, 2020, 9:07 PM _

  


_ I don’t know how this works and I’m typing this short note before I take a shower. _

  


_ I discovered this website 1 week ago, it was actually Wan-san who sent me a link, it was about Bokkun and Kaashi’s story called ‘’In Another Life.’’ _

  


_ It was so painful, I cried over it and called ‘Samu at 2 am to tell him about it (convinced him to read it too) and how dare him to call me stupid!! _

  


_ Out of curiosity though, I typed… Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu since you know well, uh.. I saw some edits about us on Twitter too. I didn’t search for them okay!!! I was surprised by the number of stories under our names.. I managed to read some, heck if only I can read all of it I will!!!!  _

  


_ You see, I’ve been crushing on him since high school. This is so embarrassing but it’s okay since we were what? 16? 17? And back then, I’ve always loved volleyball more than anything. Ever since he signed up with our team, my feelings for him grew more than just a high school crush. I hated it. Omi-kun is cold as ice!!!! _

  


_ By the way, how come we have such an enormous amount of stories under our names? Fanarts and edits on Twitter too!! I’m nervous, was I too obvious about my feelings? You all saw my smile, didn’t you? And the story about Akane-chan interviewing him got out too. That was a risky move, I mourne over it for about a week.  _

  


_ I guess.. If I was too obvious wouldn’t it be better if I uhm confess? I have to ask ‘Samu about this first before I do it.  _

  


_ - _

  


_ 1:34 AM _

  


_ It’s kinda late, I’m going to sleep. ‘Samu is so useless, he did answer my call a while ago but he only said, ‘’Do whatever you want stupid,’ and hang up on me.  _

  


_ I have two concerns about that: _

_ One, I think I must’ve been very obvious if Osamu wasn’t surprised that I had a fat crush on Omi-kun. I was really trying to hide it :( _

  


_ Two, can’t stupid ‘Samu be nicer and at least help me think of a way to confess? _

_ Good night, I’ll be back. I’m going to think of a way to confess to him. Or maybe not confess at all. It depends. This is so hard.  _

__

_   
_

_ M.A _


End file.
